Doritos
Doritos a brief history Doritos cornchips were established in the U.S in 1964. The brand was founded by Frito-Lay and is a part of the pepsci-co company. Doritos have the distinction of being the first tortilla chip to be released nationally throughout the U.S. History and development of flavours From the 1990'sto the present Doritos products have catered increasingly to an international market. They make a variety of product that vary in flavour,spice or to regional tastes of their international markets. When Dorito's was founded in 1964 they were available only in one flavour toasted corn. A new flavour 'Taco flavour' was launched in 1967. 'Doritos marketing strategy' Online marketing strategy. Dorito's marketing have exploited the increasing popularity of Youtube and handheld devices. Marketing through SMS and cellphones. In 2009 Dorito's launched a major marketing campaign via SMS targetting cellphone users.The campaign was in a bid to launch flavour shots,( a small packet with flavour contained in the chip packets). The 2009 campaign concentrated around its 'Dorito's blast zone' promotion. The consumers texted BLAST to short code CHIPS (24477). This was a bid to encourage consumers to text their entry to win prizes, the value of the prizes and the intensity of competion increased throughout the promotion. The prizes ranged from Dorito's chips, xbox's and xbox games as well as chances to drive a nascar vehicle or win a flight in a mig fighter aircraft. This marketing strategy was outlined by Dorito's brand manager Michael C. Fox who said"We choose to engage in mobile marketing when it fits our communication stratetgy and, more importantly, the creative content we develop for specific program." The campaign built on the success of Dorito's 2008 halloween online haunted house mansion. Dorito's customers could log in between 6pm to 6 am. While in the mansion messages would be received via a virtual ghost. In order to advance through the mansion and escape consumers would text Dorito's their mobile number. This earlier campaign was hailed as a success attracting over 5 million hits monthly hits several months after the campaign finished. Online marketing,SMS promotion of its products is likely to be an important part of Dorito's strategy consumers like to be entertained.http://www.mobilemarketer.com/cms/news/advertising/3535.html International marketing strategy Australia and New Zealand On the 28th of April 2011 Dorito's announced the release of two new spicy flavours for the New Zealand market Mexican Salsa and Thai Chilli. Doritos continued earlier successful marketing strategies which involved a high level of interaction with the 16-24 year old market. In order to discern the most popular spicy flavour in a small market Dorito's launched its "Battle of the flavours" campaign. The campaign was advertised extensively on New Zealand tv stations (both state and commercially owned). In effect this was a competition in which people participated by purchasing Sweet Thai Chilli or Hot Mexican Salsa packs for a special barcode. Participants were then encouraged to visit the competition website enter a form and campaign for their flavour. Online video's and controversy Dorito's 626 Asylum project was a widely followed online interactive horror movie. It lead people through a series of terrifying scenes and scenarios. The only means of advancing through it was through the purchase of especially marketed Dorito's pack's. While popular the project drew criticism from activists and healthy food interest groups for its targeting of the 12-17 year old market.http://www.npr.org/2011/06/22/137245049/junk-food-fight-should-ads-stop-targeting-teens